SE186436 shows a centrifugal separator having a stack of frustoconical separation discs wherein one disc forms an annular disc portion extending into the sludge space of the separation space. This annular disc portion is used to divide the disc stack into a first section where the cleaning of the light phase is optimised (purifier mode of operation) and a second section where the cleaning of the heavy phase is optimised (concentrator mode of operation).